<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreamland by monkeyihihji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010600">Dreamland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyihihji/pseuds/monkeyihihji'>monkeyihihji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confused Ford, Ford Pines Needs a Hug, He doesn't know what's real and what's not real, Paranoid Ford Pines, Stan Pines Needs A Hug, Stan Pines is a Good Brother, Stangst, god I love ANGST, hurt stan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyihihji/pseuds/monkeyihihji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This can’t be real. It has to be a dream. Stanford Pines comes to this conclusion after a few seconds of stepping out of the portal. A portal that could potentially destroy the whole universe. A portal he’s sure was destroyed after he fell through so many years ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ford Pines &amp; Stan Pines, Stanford Pines &amp; Stanley Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreamland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This can’t be real. It has to be a dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stanford Pines comes to this conclusion after a few seconds of stepping out of the portal. A portal that could potentially destroy the whole universe. A portal he’s sure was destroyed after he fell through so many years ago. He remains on high alert as he walks through, waiting for a monster to come out and attack him. A few feet in front of him lies a familiar old book and he walks to it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My first journal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks as he lines his palm with the emblem. It looks more tattered than he remembers and he pockets it with barely another thought; even if things aren’t real, he can’t help but be a bit sentimental. He vaguely hears a small voice ask a question as he tests how the journal fits in his pocket. Although, his heart stills at the voice that follows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The author of the journals. My brother.”</span>
</p><p><span>He recognizes it instantly, even though it is gruffer than he remembers. The last time he had heard it, it was yelling at him in a mixture of pain and anger.</span> <span>Ford follows the voice and lays eyes on him. </span><em><span>Stanley</span></em><span>. His first reaction is that his twin looks like Pa. He takes his goggles and scarf off to see better and reminds himself again that this isn’t real. He is just currently dreaming of a much older version of his brother. Either he is having a nightmare or some monster is currently messing with his mind. He instantly is reminded of a water demon with such power from Dimension 63 and he’s on high alert again. Stanley is looking at Ford with such a hopeful expression that it reminds him of a younger Stan and it makes his chest burn with a long forgotten anger.</span></p><p>
  <span>The Dream-Stanley holds out his arms, looking a little worried, as if trying to signal that he comes in peace, “Finally, after all these long years of waiting, you’re actually here!” He moves towards Ford. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stanley waited for him? Does that mean that it was him who rebuilt the portal? This takes Ford by surprise and confirms his suspicions. The last time he had spoken to his brother, it ended in an explosive fight. He is almost certain that </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stan wouldn’t wait for him, let alone teach himself all the mechanics that went along with it. He’s sure his Stan--the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> Stan--hates him. The Dream-Stanley is grinning at him too widely and Ford suddenly feels a cold seep into his gut at the sight--Bill. This could also be Bill’s doing. It would make sense; the portal, the basement, his brother. Only Bill knew these things. Although this didn’t explain the two children or the gerbil looking man standing farther back, Ford ignores them.The yellow demon must be still trying to get in his head and thought that using Stan would work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so wrapped up in his mind that he doesn’t realize how close the being gets until it shouts, “Brother!” He’s so startled that he punches Dream-Stanley away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ford doesn’t focus on how real the punch feels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This can’t be real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This dream is much more detailed than Ford had originally thought. The stairs creak in the same spots. The living room still has the awful yellow chair he brought from a yardsale. Even the aquarium is where he left it, although he thought he glimpsed a salamander--or an axolotl--in it earlier. He makes a note to double check it later. The shack looks how he imagined it would after thirty years of use. There are even things he forgot about scattered along the basement. It’s all very disorienting, including the fact that there is now a gift shop above his basement. Apparently, in this dream world, his brother pretends to be him and runs a tourist trap. Ford has to give the dream credit, it does sound like something his brother would do, or he thinks. He hasn’t seen the real Stanley in years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has a great niece and nephew in the dream, which he’s impressed he’s able to dream up such complex characters. They remind him of a much younger version of him and his twin; one obsessed with the paranormal and the other filled with humor. God, he misses being that young and careless sometimes. He asked them to call him Ford before Dream-Stanley shoved them off to bed. He figures there’s no harm in going along with the dream since he’s ruled out this being Bill’s work due to pure goodness that radiated off of his niece alone. He still remains on edge though, preparing for anything to jump out at him at any given time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a mirror in the hallway, and his reflection throws him off for a moment. He doesn’t remember looking so old or tired just a week ago. No wonder Stan had looked so concerned earlier. He shakes his head at the slip up. This isn’t his Stan, he reminds himself as a headache starts to form around the metal plate in his head. The world around him feels so real but he knows he shouldn’t trust it. It’s nearly too good to be true. The Dream-Stanley joins Ford by the mirror and they gaze at their reflections together.</span>
  <span>“Look at us. When did we become old men?” Ford’s chest burns as his fake brother speaks. He wants to hate him, Hell, he’s used to hating Stan; he can barely remember a time when he didn’t harbour negative feelings for his twin. But, there’s another part of him that severely misses his knuckleheaded brother and the man beside him makes him yearn for his real twin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream-Stanley looks so much like Pa that Ford has to take a moment. He supposes that if Stan looks so much like Pa, so did he, right? He wonders if the real Stan looks different; maybe he still has that awful mullet he had the last time Ford saw him. “You look like Dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stan’s reaction says it all, “Ugh, uck! Don’t say that!” His face looks pained for a second, as if remembering the negative memories surrounding Filbrick Pines. The comment leaves a negative and dry feel to the air and he seems to try and cover up with an awkward chuckle in which Ford joins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If this is a dream--and Ford is most certain it is--it means that he can say whatever he wants to his brother and it wouldn’t have any real consequences. Maybe this is his chance to practice what he actually does want to say to his real Stan if he ever falls back into the right dimension. The familiar burn in his chest sits, as if waiting to be released, and Ford sees no problem in letting it out against Dream-Stanley. It’s just practice, he convinces himself. “Okay, Stanley, here's the deal. You can stay here the rest of the summer to watch the kids. I'll stay down in the basement and try to contain any remaining damage. But when the summer's over, you give me my house back, you give me my </span>
  <em>
    <span>name</span>
  </em>
  <span> back, and this Mystery Shack junk is over forever. You got it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really aren't gonna thank me, are you?” Dream-Stanley pauses for a moment and Ford almost feels bad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Fine. On one condition: you stay away from the kids; I don't want them in danger. Cause as far as I'm concerned, they're the only family I have left.” He leaves before Ford can say anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His comment hurts Ford more than he expects and his chest burns with something other than anger. He wonders if the real Stan would feel the same way. No, he decides, he wouldn’t. The real Stan wouldn’t try to get his brother back. The real Stan wouldn’t impersonate his twin for thirty years. The real Stan hates his twin. And that’s how Ford knows this world is a lie.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It couldn’t be real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only in a dream would someone want to play Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons with Ford. He hates to admit it, but he’s growing attached to the nephew he’s dreamed up. He also finds himself jealous of how well he gets along with his sister; they trust each other completely. Ford wonders if it’s subconscious trying to recreate the feelings and memories he had with Stan when they were children. He comes to this theory when the siblings come save their respective twins from the game. He decides that this dream is a cruel trick. It’s everything he’s ever wanted wrapped up and presented to him, but he can’t accept it. For thirty years, he wanted support, companions, and even love. Now he has it and it’s all fake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are moments when he’s around his niece and nephew that he forgets that this world is a dream. Mabel’s sweaters never cease to amaze him and he finds himself wondering if he even had enough imagination to dream of a character so zany as herself. Ford has an easier time believing his mind created Dipper; the kid reminds himself so much of his younger years that it’s sometimes painful to watch him. They are both so bright and lovable and Ford can already feel the heartbreak from losing them whenever he wakes up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream-Stanley is a different story. The air around him and his fake twin is tense, which Ford imagines that it would be the same in the real world. There are moments, just like with the younger twins, that Ford doubts if he’s dreaming or not. Of course, he’s more critical around Stan than the twins. He never knew the twins from anywhere but his dream, so they didn’t have much to live up to. Stan, however, will give him a look or say a certain phrase that is just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stan</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Ford has to remind himself it’s not real. The real Stanley never was too obvious about what or who he cared for. He hid behind smart wit and rough humor. If Stan cared for you, he’d put you in a headlock or call you annoying nicknames until you learned to accept them. Dream-Stanley is similar to this, but Ford still detects the softness in his voice when he refers to Mabel as “pumpkin” or “sweetie”. Stanley would never be so obvious with his love. It’s not a well hidden secret that Dream-Stanley seems to be wanting something from Ford, but he just doesn’t have the heart to give him something that his real brother deserves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is it real?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kids know Bill and it frightens the hell out of Ford that they do. He shouldn’t care though because all of this isn’t real, right? Ford contemplates this as he watches Dipper help place the unicorn hair in a barrier around the shack. He feels his brain slipping further into the dreamland, and not for the first time, he wonders if it’s actually a dream. It makes sense that Bill haunts his dreams but what doesn’t make sense is the fact that Dipper and Mabel have ran into him. Why would his subconscious create such trauma for them? More importantly, if this is all a dream, why did Dipper react the way he did when he thought Ford was possessed by Bill? He seemed terrified of Ford and was convinced he was the demon himself. It didn’t make sense for a dream character to have such realistic fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reflects back to the rift. Is it a hole in his dream or an actual hole in the universe? Ford has all these questions piling on each other, yet he has no idea how to answer them. He’s not even sure if he wants the answers at this point; he’s attached to this world now, dream or not. Bill’s laugh echoes through his head as his nephew lays the last unicorn hair down.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants it to be real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ford looks at the small family cuddled together, sleeping in the worn yellow chair. He turns the television off and covers a blanket over them. The kids are curled against each other--Dipper’s arm stretched around Mabel, pulling her closer. Stan has one hand holding his head up against the armrest and the other wrapped around the younger twins. He’s hit with a multitude of different emotions, the strongest of them being </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There are so many things he wants, but in this moment, he wants to be tangled in his family’s arms too. He doesn’t remember the last time he hugged Stan. It had to have been before the science fair. For a moment, he nearly wakes the old man to ask but stops himself at the last minute. He stands instead and starts to leave the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’can join. I can scoot over.” A drowsy voice calls after him. It sounds so much like when they were little that Ford almost takes him up on the offer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You three barely fit as it is.” He stays in the doorway, but turns and faces his twin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tired eyes are looking back at him and Stan shrugs, “Probably should carry them to bed anyway.” He starts to work his way out of the chair, careful not to disturb the kids. “Wanna help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ford just stands there, looking at him blankly, “You want us to carry them all the way to the attic? Stanley, we aren’t as young as we used to be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’pose you’re right.” Stanley, now free, rearranges the blanket so it’s covering both children evenly. “Sure are cute when they aren’t trying to mind control me.” He looks down at the kids with an expression that Ford can’t identify, “Remember all the times we fell asleep like that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The peacefulness of the moment snaps like a rubberband. Yes, he remembers. He remembers falling asleep after long summer days of playing on the beach or working on the Stan O’War. He remembers it so clearly he could almost feel the sting of the sunburn along his shoulders. It hurts to think of a time where he wasn’t so angry at Stan for nearly everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to bed. Goodnight, Stanley.” Is the only response he comes up with as he leaves the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears a sigh behind him, “Night, Ford.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ford feels odd at hearing his name come out of his brother’s mouth. He usually hears “Sixer” or “Poindexter” but rarely his actual name. Maybe Stan’s too tired to think of the nicknames or  maybe the tension between them finally got to him. Ford isn’t for sure. He continues to walk to his bedroom, only to stop at the doorway, freezing at a thought. When did he start referring to Dream-Stanley as his brother?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Please, be real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ford feels guilty at the few seconds of relief he experienced during the beginning of Weirdmageddon. He’s not relieved because Gravity Falls is being torn apart. No, he’s relieved that his world is crashing down around him because now he knows it’s real. He now knows that everything he thought was a dream is actually real. Which is both equal amounts amazing as it is shitty; his perfect niblings exist, but he also hasn’t been treating them or his brother fairly. He feels the euphoria of finally being back in his own dimension with his own family, but now it’s his family that is being threatened. But now he has a reason to fight, and he’ll make sure the bastard of a triangle won’t mess with him or his family ever again. All they have to do is complete the Zodiac. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just need one more person… Stanley! Stanley, get over here. You're the only one left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stan gives him a mistrustful look, “You realize this is a bunch of hogwash, right? You really think some caveman graffiti is gonna stop that monster?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stanley. Stan. His brother. His actual knucklehead of a brother. Ford feels ridiculous for ever thinking this man wasn’t his brother. There is so much they need to catch up on after they finish this, including a proper hug and words he hasn’t said since they were teenagers. They are so close to feeling like actual brothers again, he just needs Stanley to listen. The group around him begs Stan to join and Ford feels a familiar burning knot at the center of his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa. Hey. I'm not the enemy here, people. Don't forget who literally created the end of the world.” Stanley points at Ford.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry, Stanley. I know. Just help me fix it. Please.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, I don’t want to fight right now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He holds out his hand towards his twin, praying he’ll take it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An emotion crosses Stan’s face and Ford doesn’t have enough time to decipher it, “Fine. Just do one thing. Say thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ford tries to ignore the burning feeling down, but it seems to build with every word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I spent thirty years trying to bring you back into this dimension and you still haven't thanked me! You want me to shake your hand? Say thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is Stan really hung up about this? The irritation explodes in Ford’s chest. Of course he didn’t thank Stan, he wasn’t for sure any of this was real until recently. And now that he knows it is real, it gives him more of a reason to be angry at how reckless Stanley had been. If he hadn't turned the portal back on, they wouldn’t be in this situation. He grits his teeth, “Fine. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stan finally grabs Ford’s hand and the light glows brighter now that the group is all connected. “Now, see. Between me and him, I'm not always the bad twin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Between him and me.” Ford corrects instantly, letting his annoyance get the better of him. English was never his brother’s strong suit, “Grammar, Stanley.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a moment where everybody stares in horror at Ford and he doesn’t understand why. Stan lets go of Soos and begins to push and hit Ford, “I'll "grammar Stanley" you! You stuck up son of a gun! I mean come on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't jeopardize this, you idiot! Everything's on the line!” Ford pushes him back. Leave it to Stanley to mess everything up at the right moment; science fair, the portal, and now this. No wonder he had so many doubts before, Stan wasn’t being his normal arrogant self. If it wasn’t before, it’s now extremely clear that everything about this world is real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This can’t be real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ford watches his twin carefully as they both look at each other in the mirror. Stan spent most of the afternoon recovering his memories, but he was still having issues with certain things. For example, he remembers the kids just fine, and most of his life, but important things were still waiting to come back. Ford tries to be patient in waiting for his brother to remember him. He had watched Stan put the kids to bed like old times just moments ago and now they were standing in front of the old mirror together, much like the first night Ford came back--back when he thought everything was a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’re twins. Like the kids?” Stan asks slowly, his face oddly blank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ford finds himself hating the blank expression. He finds himself wishing certain things didn’t happen. It should have been him who was erased. They never even had a chance for Ford to say thank his brother properly. He has learned more about his brother in one afternoon than he had in the weeks since he’s been home. He was wrong all along in thinking that his brother didn’t care about people; Stan cared so much that he erased himself so everyone else could be safe. His dumb, reckless, knuckleheaded brother saved the world and he doesn’t even remember. He’s Ford’s hero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stares at his brother’s reflection, hating how innocent Stan looks. He looks younger than Ford, which is ironic because just a few weeks ago it was the other way around. Now Ford looks more like Pa, not that Stan would be able to make the comparison. There’s a youthfulness in his brother’s expression that Ford hasn’t seen in years and he realizes that the burning anger he’s held for so long simmers away at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stan winces and then his face crumples, “I should recognize my own brother.” He sighs and runs a hand over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, you will.” Ford actually doesn’t know if he will or not, and it breaks his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels like I’m waking up, but I’m still in a dream.” His brother’s voice brings Ford out of his thoughts and he recognizes the look on Stan’s face. “I keep gettin’ flashes of thoughts or memories and then they’re gone.” His pained reflection looks Ford right in the eyes, “I think I lost you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ford’s breath catches. Stan’s remembering that awful night thirty years ago, “You did.” He puts a hand on his brother’s shoulder, “but you found me.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>And you’ll never lose me again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Stan turns so he’s looking directly at Ford now and just stares. There’s a glaze over his eyes and Ford isn’t for sure what it means, but he hopes it means he’s regaining some other memory other than the one of him disappearing into the portal. They stand this way for what seems like eons to Ford. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-Ford?” His twin’s voice comes out small and shaky. “You’re here.” Ford isn’t sure what Stan remembers, so he just nods in response as he waits for more clues. “Am I dreaming?” Stan reaches out and pokes Ford’s nose, checking if his sibling is real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ford attempts a laugh, but it sounds more like a broken sob. Maybe things weren’t going to be as awful as he originally thought. He finally gives in and pulls his brother into a tight hug, squeezing even tighter when he feels Stan's arms wrap around him.  “It’s real, Stanley. It’s all real.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I figured I'd be angsty in another fandom for a little bit! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>